The present invention relates generally to the field of databases, and more particularly to database recovery.
Databases are computing structures which can store and organize collections of digital data and information. Databases can used by organizations, companies and businesses to store and manage large volumes of data that they use and create. Some examples of databases are the inventories of retail stores, digital library cataloging systems and a digital collection of employee information for a corporation. Some software applications can access databases to make use of the data they contain. Occasionally, due to a number of circumstances such as hardware failures or a server computer losing power, database crashes can occur where the database goes temporarily offline. When a database crashes, database recovery is the process by which lost data is repopulated into the database.